List of episodes
Season 1 2006-2007 Episode 1: Welcome to the House Episode 2: West Fishadelphia Episode 3: Come On, Shrek It Up!/ You May Now Kiss the Ogre (This is when the producers tried out the two shorts format. It didnt plan out as well as they thought it would, so they stopped.) Episode 4: The Damnation of Shrek Episode 5: Get Shrekt Episode 6: Bee Shrek Test in the House....antropomorfi? (Oro's debut) Episode 7: #Hashtag Episode 8: Bee Stuck Test in the Home Episode 9: It's Always Sunny in D.C. Episode 10: Bee Shrek Test In The House: The Musical Episode 11: Bee Fit With Wii Fit Episode 12: How I Met Your Mother,Mrs Test (Part 1) Episode 13: How I Met Your Mother,Mrs Test (Part 2) Episode 14: How I Met Your Mother,Mrs Test (Part 3) Episode 15: How I Met Your Mother Mrs Test (Part 4) Episode 16: Hank Hell Episode 17: Jimbles Notronbo, Boy Penis Episode 18: Johnny Toast Episode 19: A Day In The Life Of The Test Sisters Episode 20: Brogres Before Hoegres Episode 21: Cory Goes To Hell Episode 22: Johnny's MLG Test Episode 23: Attack Of The Brave Tangled...Whatever Episode 24: So Need a Cute Girl Episode 25: SNACG 2: Electric Boogaloo Episode 26: Bee Shrek Test In the House: Black and White Season 2 2007-2008 Episode 1: Cory And Lenny's Night Out Episode 2: Gonna Love You All Ogre Episode 3: The Mall Cop Episode 4: Rats Infested The House Episode 5: Bee My Valentine Episode 6: Romance Pays A Price Episode 7: The Prom Episode 8: I'm The Father? Episode 9: Turn and Face the Green Episode 9: My Beemortal Episode 10: Born to Bee Wild Episode 11: Bee Shrek Test In The Stoneage Episode 12: Cory's Sweet Ass Episode 13:The Best Of Season 2 Clipshow Behind The Scenes (This season originally ended with Episode 13, but later on, the next thirteen Episodes were shipped with US, Japan, and UK copies of ''Bee Shrek Test in the House: The Complete Second Season ''DVD. These are all known to be incredibly shitty filler episodes.) Episode 14:Bee Shrek Test Bee Fit With The WII Fit 2 Episode 15:Cory And Lennys Night Out 2 Episode 17:Testing Inventions Episode 18:Attack Of The Lazy Writing! Episode 19: Learning about Filler With Johhny Episode 20:Learning About Filler With Barry Episode 21:Learning About Filler With Cory Episode 22:Learning About Filler With Shrek Episode 23: Filler up your anus! Episode 24: Storytime in the House Episode 25: Science time with Oro Episode 26:Bee Shrek Test In The House meet the buissness taking away their house plot Season 3 2008-2009 Episode 1:Shrek Gets Nosescoped Episode 2: Exterminate the Despair Episode 3: Bee Shrek Test In The Crossover Episode 4: Meet the Lenny Episode 5: Sisters, I Killed The Parents Episode 6: A-shrek on Armin Episode 7: Cory Stardust and the Spiders from Mars Episode 8: Spoderman For The Rescue Episode 9: SuperBee Episode 10: AMemebos Episode 11:Show Marathon Episode 12: MLG Johnny Episode 13:Bee Shrek Test Halloween Special Episode 14:Crocker... Episode 15: The Great Meatloaf-Off Episode 16: Race Against Sanic Episode 17:Donkey! Episode 18:Johnny Toast Episode 19:Cory Joins A Fandom Episode 20:Pepe Episode 21:Just Do It Episode 22:Donald Trump Sucks Episode 23:Deez Nuts Episode 24: Brutaka's Wrath Episode 25:No-gre Episode 26:Lenny's Life Is Ogre Season 4 2009-2010 Episode 1:Kappa (Part 1) Episode 2:Twitch Memes (Part 2) Episode 3: Episode 4: Episode 5: Episode 6: Episode 7: Episode 8: Beereaking The 4th Wall Episode 9: Episode 10: Episode 11: Episode 12: Episode 13: Episode 14: Ecstabee Episode 15: Episode 16: Episode 17: Episode 18: Beez in the Hood Episode 20: Episode 21: Episode 22: Episode 23: Episode 24: Episode 25: Beerack Obama Episode 26: The Legend Of Lonk Season 5 2010-2011 Episode 1: Episode 2: The Great Pantry Episode 3: Episode 4: Episode 5: Episode 6: Episode 7: Shrek is not Dreck Episode 8: The Revenge of Brutaka Episode 9: Episode 10: Episode 11: Episode 12: Episode 13: Episode 14: Episode 15: Episode 16: Episode 17: Episode 18: Episode 19: Episode 20:The Legend Of Petch Episode 21: Episode 22: Episode 23: Episode 24: Episode 25: Episode 26: Don't Test Me, Bee Season 6 2011-2012 Episode 1: Episode 2: Episode 3: Halloween in the House Episode 4: Episode 5: Episode 6: Episode 7: Brogres For Life Episode 8: Episode 9: Episode 10: Episode 11: Episode 12: Episode 13: Episode 14: Episode 15: that CGI baby is scary (originally called Son of the Mask II) Episode 16: Episode 17: Episode 18: Forever Ogre Episode 19: Episode 20: Episode 21: Episode 22: Episode 23: Episode 24: My Time Here Was Not Ogre Episode 25: Episode 26: Rise of the Brave Tangled Whatever Season 7 2012-2013 Episode 1: Return of a Legend Episode 2: Coryography Episode 3: Les Beeserables Episode 4: The Shrekle Shuffle (Originally Twincest, but that episode was taken off air for controversial conterts.) Episode 5:Naked Bee (Fangirls loved this episode but it was taken off of air due to nudity) Episode 6: The Crystal Ogres Episode 7:The Lawnmower Race Episode 8:The Go Kart Race (the writers were running out of ideas at this point) Episode 9:The Boat Race Episode 10:The Race Episode 11:The Plane Race Episode 12:The Amazing Race Episode 13: Layering on the Facts Episode 14: Fanning the Flames Episode 15: Bee Shrek Test in the Mall Episode 16:The BEEreakfast Club Episode 17: Art Class with Sundowner Episode 18: Johnny, Shrek, Cory, Barry, I shrunk the waifus Episode 19: Hey Now You're An All Stardust Crusader Episode 20: Oro travels in TIMEEEEEEEEEE! (and space) Episode 21: Ratatoing 2: The Unholy Anus Episode 22: Son Of The Mask 3 Episode 23: Attack On Anime Episode 24: Cards Against The Gang and also Humanity Episode 25: Return of Brutaka Episode 26: Fighting Fire with Fire Season 8 2013-2014 Episode 1:Lenny Returns Episode 2:Whorey Cory Episode 3:Lennys Party Episode 4: Cory and the Critic Episode 5:Cory and the Nerd (Part 2) Episode 6:A Living Human BEEing Episode 7: The Return of the Revenge of Brutaka Episode 8: Wow! Episode 9: Your Life is Ogre Now, Johnny X Episode 10:Story Of The Founding Of The House (part 1) Episode 11:Story Of The Founding Of The House (part 2) Episode 12:Shrek And Lenny Episode 13: The Return of the TOING Episode 14:It Will All Be Ogre Episode 15: The Brave Tangled Whatevers... Return?! Episode 16: Johnny Breast Episode 17:The Dreckoning Episode 18: Brutaka's last stand Episode 19:PinkMan Episode 20: Planet Sheen, Bro Episode 21: Evil Lenny VS The Gang Episode 22: Bye Bye Oro Episode 23: Shreqical Girl Episode 24: Red Sonion Episode 25: Potato Knishes Episode 26: Bee Shrek Test in The House: The Finale Season 9: 2019-2020 After the events of Bee Shrek Test and Lennys episode The Grand Finale:Part 8:The Final Shrekenening,Cory comes back to life and Lenny is instead supporting character. Oro returns, and Potato Knishes,Lonk and his friends,Pingu,Pink man,Drek,John Cena Jimmy Neutron and Brutaka, who reformed himself from being a bad guy and now helps the heros, to avenge his brainwashed brother Axxonn will appear more this season along with some new characters,Creator says there will be a lot more than 26 episodes, there's also a movie in the way, that will link to the "prophecy of the Mighty 20".There will also be a short MiniSeries called Unfused and things have hinted that a substance called Dark Lennegy will be an important role in it. Episode 1:Lenny That's My Room Episode 2:Testin Cory's Toys Episode 3:Communilonk (this episode set up a parody spin off show including him and his friends being in Community,it was a highly popular episode and the series will air in 2020) Episode 4:Shut Up and Shrek With Me Episode 5:The Mighty 13 Episode 6:Filler Episode:The Musical Episode 7:Beelive in Jesus Christ our saviour, who' Episode 8:Jimmy Boobtron Episode 9:Livin without HS John With John Cena Episode 10:The Mighty 15 Episode 11.Dark Lennegy Episode 12:Search For Pink Drek Episode 13:Ogre's Dough-gers Episode 14:The Knishing Part 1 (halloween special) Episode 15:The Knishining Part 2 (halloween special) Episode 16:The Mighty 16 VS Pink Drek Episode 17:Gaben's MLG promoted Bonfire Episode 18:Is Bee illuminati? Episode 19:Cory's Pornstar Failure Episode 20:Encoding "SEASON 9 BITCHES" With The Test Sisters Episode 21:Dont make a vine joke Episode 22: Oro's comeback Episode 23: The Mighty 17 and the Prophecy (part 1) Episode 24: The Mighty 17 and the Prophecy (part 2) Episode 25: Oro's Dog Episode 26:Sid's Return Episode 27:Lonk And Order Episode 28:Lonk And His Mom (Part 2) Episode 29:Donald Lump Episode 30:Buy Yo Steelo Gets Invaded Episode 31:Johnney The Druggie Episode 32:Sanic Goes Too Fast Episode 33:The Evil Two Episode 34:Death Of The Houses Episode 35:Moving Into The Big 4's House (Part 2) Episode 36:Pingu's Disco Episode 37:Mountain Dew Sticks To Yew Episode 38:Getting Old Episode 39:Star Up Episode 40:Evil Lenny,The Evil Three Episode 41:Bul Ceper Episode 42:Dohnney Dest Episode 43:Dory Daxter Episode 44:Darry Dee Episode 45:The Mighty 19 Episode 46:The Hissing Hissers Episode 47:How To Be MLG Tutorial With Bob Ross Episode 48:Eatster Episode 49:The Baby Is Coming! Episode 50:Unfused Part 1:The Dark 4 (A miniseries was made called unfuse and is counted as episodes of season 9) Episode 51:Unfused Part 2:Dink Drek Episode 52:Unfused Part 3:That Way! Episode 53:Unfused Part 4:Dark Lennegy 2.0 Episode 54:Unfused Part 5:The 8 Of Us And The Apocalypse Episode 55:Unfused Part 6:Kick The Baby Episode 56:Unfused Part 7:Deal With It Episode 57:Unfused Part 8:The 4 Of us And The Apocalypse Episode 58:Unfused Part 9:Got The Antidote? Episode 59:Unfused Part 10:Unfused Again And Only One Left Episode 60:Welcome Back Pinkman Episode 61:Remake The House Episode 62:Snoop Dog's Return Episode 63:A Dog And It's Dinosaur Episode 64:Daddy Episode 65:Pink Van Episode 66:Diary Of A MLG Diary Episode 67:Death And Deaths Servie Episode 68:Fire! Episode 69:Cory's tales of his Pornstar Life Bee Shrek Test In The House:The Movie Episode 70:How Could You?!? (1 hour season finale) Season 10 2022-2023 Episode 1:The Gang Is Back Episode 2:Axxon Episode 3:Catch Yourself a Dohnny Dest Episode 4:Cory's Porntape With Dohnny Dest Episode 5:Hidden In The Basement Episode 6:Shadow's Time Is Never Over Episode 7:Axxon 2.0 Episode 8:Comic Sans,Papyrus and Wing Dings Episode 9:Drugs up The Wrong Hole Episode 10:****ed yo bitch Episode 11:Catch Yourself A Dory Daxter Episode 12:Cory and Dory's Sex Tape Episode 13:Kim Kong Un Episode 14:Into The Basement 2:Things Get Real Episode 15:Admit Your True Love Episode 16:Got A Dog Episode 17:Dead Dog Episode 18:Bring The Kids Over! Episode 19: He's back... Episode 20: Catch Yourself A Darry D. Denson Episode 21: Okay, Cory has way too many sex tapes with Drek's friends Episode 22:the Bee Shrek Test Fandom Episode 23:Cool Cat Gets In The Way Episode 24:Cool Cat Takes Over(part 2) Episode 25:Bleh Tupaz Episode 26:nyeheheheheheheehehehheehehehhehehehehehehhehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehe Episode 27:Cory For President Episode 28:The Reptilian Overlord Returns Episode 29:Leaving With Lonk Season 11 2023-2024 Episode 1: Cory's Cool Website Episode 2: Dance Party Episode 3: WWE Guest Stars Episode 4: The Biggest Plane Crash Episode 5: A Trip to Kongo Bongo Island Episode 6: Meme Team Episode 7: Normie Invasion Episode 8: No Style, No Grace Episode 9: Cory Explores 8chan Episode 10: King of Alimony Episode 11: Birthday Party Gone Wrong Episode 12: Stefan's New Career Episode 13: Bluster the Benevolent Episode 14: Fear of Skeletons Episode 15: Leo Luster the Irresistible Force Episode 16: Cory Gone Viral Episode 17: Episode 18: Episode 19: Episode 20: Episode 21: Episode 22: Episode 23: Episode 24: Episode 25: A Holly Jolly Christmas for the Big Four Episode 26: Category:Episodes